User talk:~Angel Wings~
Welcome! Hello and welcome to the Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki! Thank you very much for your edit to the User:~Angel Wings~ page! Before you make any more contributions to Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki, please visit The Sorting page, where you will be asked questions to be Sorted into your House! Here, your House will be like your family. All the recent news and information will be stored on your House page, you will earn points for your house by all your edits and contributions, and much, much more! Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki has now introduced the new Ministry for Magic! It is still being set up at the moment, but soon you will be able to request to be in the different Departments! There is already a Minister of Magic voting page, but to become the new Minister of Magic, you will have to nominate yourself quickly, because the competition will soon be over! If you are not quite sure about this Wiki and what we do, you might want to visit the Top Content pages. They will give you an idea at the kind of things we do, and hopefully give you insperation to write your own stories! If you are still stuck after that, you may want to leave a message on my Talk Page or even have a look at the made to this wiki. Any Questions? You can ask them at the Forum, at my Talk Page or even ask the head of your House. But I'm sure any other user you come across will be happy to answer any of your questions! Need Help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and pages to help you learn, but again, I'm sure any of our other users would love to be of help! We're really happy to have you here and all look forward to working with you! -- Birdpaw (Talk) 03:04, September 24, 2011 Re: I would, but it's not up to me :P, I know your wiki! I'm on it XD. If you ask SmudgyHollz, I'm sure she'll say yes, maybe, I'm not sure XD Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 12:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Of course! That wiki is amazing! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 08:12, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, I've sorted you into Slytherin house. Hope you don't mind; we need more people in that house! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 08:15, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Angel! Hi! XD -Beware the socks. 22:59, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Of course you can. :D -Beware the socks. 13:30, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey! I have a question, where do you find your charries pictures? Or do you do them yourself? I'm just curious XD Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 19:29, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :D Thanks for telling me XD (fortelling lol) Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:33, October 8, 2011 (UTC)